


happy for you

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Coming Out, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Robin Buckley, Prompt Fic, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: "Have you seen Nancy?" Steve's voice lowers.Robin blinks. "No. Not since she told me she was going to the bathroom.""It's been a while since she said that, Robin." Steve frowns, running a hand through his hair.
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	happy for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was a request from anonymous26: "Hey, could you do Robin Buckley/ Nancy Wheeler? Maybe where Nancy is crying or having a panic attack in the bathroom at a party after being bullied for her sexuality or coming to terms with liking girls and Robin finds her and comforts her. Or just anything angsty involving Robin, like her being kicked out by her parents after catching her with a girl and her turning up at Steve’s crying."
> 
> I have nothing against this ship (It would be sweet), although personally I've never shipped them (again, I have NOTHING against it, it would definitely prove to be adorable.) I really like this prompt idea and I think it would be nice to write them as one. Thanks for the idea!!
> 
> I don't own these characters. As usual, please don't repost.
> 
> I hope you like it! This can be read as either slash or gen. 
> 
> also I freaking love Robin she's an icon and deserves the whole world.

"Robin," says Steve, leaning against the kitchen counter. She can barely hear him all over the noise: people screaming and jumping and making out in the corners. This is why she never went to parties. It was just an excuse for the popular people to show off what they had that everyone else didn't.

But Steve had asked, and all Steve had ever been was a good friend, so Robin said yes.

"What, dingus?" she asks. "You drunk yet?"

Steve rolls his eyes. "Jesus. No. I'm just- hey."

Robin raises her eyebrows. "What?"

"Have you seen Nancy?" Steve's voice lowers. 

Robin blinks. "No. Not since she told me she was going to the bathroom."

"It's been a while since she said that, Robin." Steve frowns, running a hand through his hair. "Do you think- the demogorgon?"

Robin winces. " _Steve._ The demogorgon's gone, okay?"

Steve nods, but doesn't look like he believes her. 

Robin sighs. "Okay. I'll go find Nancy, alright? Just try to have fun. Moron." She pushes her way past the crowds of dancing teenagers and heads towards the bathroom. The smell of beer is heavy in the air, and Robin just _prays_ that Steve doesn't get so drunk that he starts thinking people are actually monsters from the Upside Down. Because that would be a _shit_ ton of explaining.

She approaches the closed bathroom door with caution. Luckily, most of the people have cleared from the hallway, going outside or to get more drinks from the kitchen.

Robin rolls her eyes and knocks on the door. One. Two. Three. "Nancy?"

The toilet flushes, quite suddenly. 

Robin frowns. "Are you throwing up in there?"

"No," says Nancy's voice. It sounds small. "I'm just- can you come in for a second? I need- I think I'm having a small anxiety attack."

Robin twists the doorknob and slips inside. Nancy's sitting on the floor, her sweater sleeves pulled over her hands, which are resting in her lap. "Hey," she says.

"Hey," replies Robin. She slides down the wall next to Nancy. "What's going on?"

Nancy shudders. "I've been thinking."

"About what?"

Nancy exhales, brushing her hair behind her hair. "I don't know if maybe I'm- I mean, I might- _Jesus Christ._ This is hard."

"Take your time," Robin says softly. "It's not like there's anything interesting happening out there anyway. Trust me."

Nancy smiles. It slips away as quick as it came. "Is Steve- okay?"

"Yeah," says Robin. She fiddles with her bracelet.

"He's been having panic attacks, too. Ever since the Russians."

"I know."

Stretching her legs out, Nancy sighs. "Robin? Can I tell you something?"

Robin hesitates. "Look, Nancy, you're great and all, but if you're going to tell me something about you and Steve, or you and Jonathan, I really don't want to get in the middle-"

"-No. That's not what it's about," responds Nancy almost immediately. She laughs. "It's pretty much the opposite." She takes a deep breath, then brings her knees back up to her chest. "Robin, I think I might be gay. Or at least bi. I don't know."

Robin's eyes widen. "Oh. Okay." She hesitates. "I'm happy for you."

Nancy's head shoots up. "What?"

"I mean, I'm happy you figured it out. To be yourself. It's challenging, especially now. But it'll get better. And I know Steve will understand. I'm sure Jonathan will too."

Quietly, Nancy turns to face Robin. "I don't know how my parents will feel."

Robin softens. "Nance... it will be okay. I promise you. No matter what, you've got us. If your parents give you a hard time, you can come stay with me."

"Steve was right. You're probably one of the coolest people ever, Robin," Nancy says.

Robin laughs. "Said no one ever." She stands and extends a hand to Nancy. "Come on. Let's go. Steve's getting worried."

"Thank you, Robin."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
